Muggle Reunion
by Citylights143
Summary: Hermione attended her Muggle reunion and meet her once bullies. What will happen? read to find out. Rated T (i'm paranoid)


**A/N: **My first ever published story. I hope it's to your liking. If there's something wrong with the way I wrote it please tell me. I'm not really good with English. Tell me what you think. **REVIEW! HAPPY READING! :)**

**Disclaimer:** I'll say it's mine if I'm JK Rowling but unfortunately I'm not so it's not mine. DAMN IT!

It was the day Hermione waited for. It's the day her letter would be delivered by the owl. Hermione is now twenty-three and became more beautiful she was soon-to-be- married to her once enemy Draco Malfoy with her beauty and wit and her fiance's dashing good looks and wealth they are the epitome of perfect couple.

They now lived in the Malfoy Manor. Hermione received her letter that contains an invitation for her to go to the reunion of her muggle school before she went to Hogwarts. Time to have her revenge on her bullies who bullied her because of her nerd-ness, wild bushy hair, and her teeth.

"Hermione love, where are you?" Draco s voice rang inside the manor.  
In here Draco! Hermione s answer. Her fiance walked towards her with confusion etched on his face seeing as Hermione held a letter with a smirk plastered on her face.

"What's that?" He asked

"Oh, just a letter from Viktor, I think you know him I dated him during fourth year and he's a great quidditch player" She answered coolly and jokingly now Draco is fuming with anger but was changed when Hermione giggled and laughed; now he was confused.

"Oh, you're joking" he said quite shocked. "Very well then, what is that letter about?"

"It's a letter from the muggle school before I went to Hogwarts and it invites me to go to the school reunion and you are coming with me" she replied.

"I don t have a choice do I?" her fiance asked with a sigh.

"Nope. "She replied deadpanned.

"So tell me about this school of yours"

"I went to this school to learn basic things like the alphabets, numbers, colors you get the drift don t you? Anyway popular girls here used to bully me because of my hair, my teeth, and my intelligence they called me nerd and make fun of me like trashing my locker, throwing my book." She replied

Oh, then let's see how they react when they see you now her fiance said with a hint of vengeance in his voice.

THE REUNION

Hermione wore a red dress with a v-cut on its neck without losing the 'conservativeness' of her and long sleeved and it's actually semi-balloon paired with red shining pumps she looked elegant.

Draco Malfoy wore a black suit paired with black formal leather shoes he is actually good looking.

They parked the black Volvo car and exit together.

Hermione insisted that she'll go in first before Draco. Draco nod his head for a sign of approval.  
She entered the hall and spotted her once bullies.

"Hi Honey" she greeted with a charming smile

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Honey asked

Hermione's smiled was gone and in place returned the smirk learned from her fiance "I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger we had the same French classes together"

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!" she said with her mouth dropped "Hey guys this is Hermione Granger the buck-toothed girl who is a nerd she may physically change but she is still nerd" she announced and everyone laughed.

"This is Sander, you remember? You actually had a huge crush on him before too bad he doesn t like you" she continued.

_'Get in now'_ she said in her mind

"Doesn t matter I already have a fiance" Hermione replied coolly

"Really? Who would ever take interest on you I mean seriously let's don't get delusional here shall we?" Honey replied and the people who surrounded them laughed.

As if on cue Draco Malfoy entered the hall himself and everyone looked at him and are whispering. He looked around for Hermione and spotted her, he immediately went to her.

"Hi there cutie, what's your name?" Honey threw herself to him.

"Draco Malfoy, actually I'm Hermione's fiance" He said with a smirk on his face and turned to Hermione and kissed her on the cheek You look absolutely stunning shall we dance? he said with a bow and kissed her right palm.

"Yes." was her immediate answer and they went to the dance floor and danced.

Honey and her friends just stared with an open-mouth.

**A/N: **See that button there? yeah? click it and tell me what you think REVIEW!


End file.
